An Interrupted Evening
by ShadowPalace
Summary: Annabeth's boring evening gets exciting when Percy shows up saying that he needs her help studying for a test. No matter whether they are studying or not, they still seem to get interrupted. Percabeth, Post TLO


**I know that this is another one-shot, but I promise after this I will be updating some of my chapter stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Much Ado About Nothing (you'll see why this one, later).**

**

* * *

**

"That's it. I just _have_ to ask you," Annabeth's roommate, Charlie, began, "How on earth do you finish your homework so quickly?" While Charlie was sitting at her desk, slaving away at her hours of homework, Annabeth was sitting on her bed, searching for things on Daedalus' laptop (which Charlie was told was a normal, everyday laptop).

"Because I'm smart?" Annabeth mock-guessed.

"Everyone knows _that_," Charlie said, clearly referencing the large amount of A's that Annabeth had received over the past few months, "but how do you do it so _fast_? Someone could be, like, a genius, and still finish their homework at the rate of a snail." She turned her attention from her chemistry homework to face Annabeth straight in the eyes.

"How would I know?" Annabeth lied. She knew the true answer was her mother, Athena. But she clearly couldn't tell Charlie, a mortal, _that_.

While Charlie was just a mortal, she still was quite intuitive. She picked up on small oddities about Annabeth that most other mortals hadn't. For example, why despite the fact that Annabeth had a cell phone, she never, ever used it. Not even to text like most of the other students at their boarding school did. Or why her laptop had a delta symbol instead of an apple on the back. Or why Annabeth was so cautious about making sure that they locked the door every night (extra monster protection).

"By the end of the year," Charlie announced, "I plan to follow you, and master the art of completing my homework in a short time!" Annabeth laughed, and closed her laptop shut.

"Okay, now you're just making me feel bad," she said, "Do you want me to help you with anything?" She got out of her bed, and walked over to Charlie's desk that was filled to the brim with papers and various books.

"Nah, I'm fine," replied Charlie, pushing a piece of thick, caramel colored hair behind her ear, "The tortoise will complete her homework on her own."

"If you say so," Annabeth said, seating herself once again on the bed, "But holler if you want help."

The room was then filled with silence, with the exception being the sound of Charlie's pencil scratching against paper. The room remained like that for a good twenty minutes, before Charlie started up a conversation again when she was switching from her science books to her French ones.

"You're not bored?" she asked, looking at Annabeth playing with a random rubber ball.

"No," Annabeth replied, catching the ball, "I am."

"Then why are you still here?" Charlie asked, lifting her gigantic French textbook out of her backpack, "You could be down stairs, talking to people."

"I could be, but I'm tired." Annabeth lied. The truth was; Charlie was by far her best friend at this school. Her only other friends at this new school were Charlie's preexisting ones. Therefore, she only liked going down stairs to the dorm's lounge when Charlie went with her. She knew it wasn't the best method of socializing, but it suited her fine – for the time being.

"What about the boyfriend?" Charlie had always been interested in Percy, despite the fact that she'd never actually met him. Annabeth had always wondered why. She eventually concluded it was because Charlie was a bit boy crazy and didn't currently have a boyfriend of her own to obsess over.

"What about him?" Annabeth hadn't seen Percy in a while. They hadn't gone out on a date in about a month – their schedules just didn't seem to meet up. And they hadn't had too many Iris Messages either. It was a rare occasion that Charlie was out of the room when Annabeth wasn't. And they'd had a few chats on the computer, but nothing too extensive. She was starting to really miss him.

"I don't know, you could call him or something," Charlie said, "You never call him." She seemed to be thinking aloud with the last part.

Even though it was phrased as more of a statement then a question, Annabeth still 'answered' it all the same, "His phone is broken."

"Yeah, but you could even AIM him. Or at least _see_ each other, but you barely make any contact. Don't you miss him?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, sadly, "I really do. But he's been busy lately, and so have I."

"About that Annabeth," Charlie got out of her desk chair and walked over to Annabeth's bed, "It still amazes me on how you get it all done. I mean, debate team, model UN, and a bunch of other after school activities? Yet you still manage to beat me at finishing homework."

Annabeth laughed, "Not this again."

Suddenly, without warning, the door swung wide open. The door hit the wall and made a large crashing sound.

A tall figure then stormed through the door.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed. He then began pacing around the room, going on a tangent about something or rather. Annabeth couldn't quite figure out exactly what he was saying, but was able to catch the words: school, failing, homework, tests, help, and Harvey. _Harvey? _She thought.

"Percy," she said, trying to get him to stop talking and, by extension, freaking out, "Percy!" she got the same sad result, "SEAWEED BRAIN, SHUT UP!"

"What?" he asked, an innocent expression on his face. He dropped the backpack that he previously had in his hand.

She walked over to where he was standing still, "Hi." she said, and gave him a kiss.

"Aw," Charlie interrupted, "That's so sweet! I _am _assuming that you are Annabeth's nonexistent boyfriend, though."

"That'd be him." Annabeth said, smiling, "Charlie, this is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy, this is my roommate, Charlie."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Charlie said, "I've heard _so_ much about you."

"You have?" Percy said, turning to his girlfriend, and he began grin widely and blush, "I've heard a bit about you too."

Annabeth knew he was referencing the times when she and him were Iris Messaging and she had said, _"This has to be quick, and my roommate Charlie will be back soon." _

Even so, it made Charlie grin wide with pleasure. She liked being known by _everyone. _

"You know what? I have to go ask Jenny about this French homework, it really makes no sense." With that, Charlie scurried out of the room. Annabeth knew this was just an excuse to leave the two of them alone (Charlie was almost fluent in French, her mother was born and grew up in France), but it was kind of her nonetheless.

"I love that you are here and all," Annabeth said, "But why again are you _here_?"

"Right," Percy said, remembering, "Well, you see, I made a bet."

"Uh oh." Annabeth said, preparing herself for the worst, "What did you bet on, Percy?" She began thinking of all the stupid things her boyfriend could have bet on. She could only hope it didn't effect half bloods.

"Well, some of the guys and I were talking about our girlfriends," Percy began, "And I was saying how mine was, like, a genius and by far the smartest person I knew." _Maybe this bet isn't _so_ bad_, Annabeth thought.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Then what happened?"

"Then, Harvey said that _his_ girlfriend was the smartest." Percy continued, "And we sorta got into what you could call an argument. It ended up that he bet me 100 dollars that with the help of his girlfriend, he could get a higher grade on our English test tomorrow. And I kind of agreed."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm a Seaweed Brain?" he said, "So, will you help me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but only because I'm your girlfriend and you admitted that I'm the smartest person ever."

"Did I ever deny it?"

"No. It's just nice to hear it every once and a while."

x-x-x

Studying went better than Annabeth had expected. Percy seemed to be trying, which was an improvement considering how well their Greek lessons had gone years ago.

"Which of these four characters hates marriage: Don Pedro – the Prince, Claudio, The Friar, or Benedict?" Annabeth quizzed. He was studying Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_, and clearly he hadn't paid any attention in class when they where teaching it.

"Annabeth, that's five characters you just listed." Percy said, "Whose smart now?"

"Me." Annabeth said, "I only listed four."

"You said: Don Pedro, The Prince, Claudio, The Friar, or Benedict. That's five."

"No, Seaweed Brain," She patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, "Don Pedro _is _the Prince. You'll definitely need to know that for your test."

"Oh. Well, Claudio hates marriage, right?"

Annabeth smacked her head in frustration, also alerting Percy that he got the answer wrong.

"Then the Prince guy."

"Wrong again."

"Benedict?" Percy said. He squinted, anticipating getting the answer wrong, again.

"Correct!"

"It took long enough." She gave him a look of pure sympathy. She sometimes felt bad at how hard he tried and how little he received from his efforts. Sure, they were pretty minimal, but at least he should get a C…

"Next question?" Annabeth asked. Percy merely nodded.

Before she had a chance to ask it, the door opening and Charlie walking in interrupted them.

"So sorry," She said, tossing her French textbook onto the floor, "I just need to get my history stuff. Guess what, Annabeth! Andrew offered to help me with my history essay, I guess that means you're off the hook."

"That's wonderful!" Annabeth put up a smile. While it was one thing less that she had to do, Annabeth couldn't help but feel a little bit of disappointment. She liked helping Charlie; it was fun.

"I know, isn't it?" she said. She was digging through her makeup purse, in search for something in there, "Here it is!" she pulled out a tube of mascara, and began dabbing it on her eyelashes.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm done! I'll be out of you guys' hair," she said. She grabbed her history binder from the bureau and ran out of the room.

"Back to studying?" Percy suggested, after a good three minutes of silence once Charlie had left.

"Uh, yeah…" Annabeth agreed.

x-x-x

"Okay," Annabeth began, "What character is Hero's father, and is also the mayor of Messina?"

"Leonato!" Percy exclaimed.

"Right!" Annabeth smiled, he was finally starting to get them right.

"You're serious? I got it right?"

"Yup."

"I've gotten 15 in a row correct! Wise Girl, you're a total master mind, that you can help a Seaweed Brain like me get some of these right."

"Percy, you're not _stupid, _just…"

"Forgetful, idiotic, and a bunch of other adjectives in that family."

She shrugged, and leaned in and they began to kiss.

She wasn't sure how long it was. It could have been two minutes. Or it could have been twenty, or maybe even an hour. Sense of time was suddenly lost the second her lips touched his.

She didn't even notice when the door opened and Charlie came running in.

"Oh, so sorry! I really didn't know that you two were-" It was Charlie, and she wasn't carrying anything this time. She had come in just to tell them something. Annabeth hoped that it was worth it.

"Hey," It was Percy who said it this time. Now that Annabeth's face wasn't centimeters from his, she could see it was bright red and flustered. She then decided that he looked cute that way.

"I'll go." Charlie said, " I'm so sorry. I just figured that it would be either just Annabeth or you guys would be actually studying."

"No," Annabeth said, "Just tell us what you came up here to tell me."

"Well," Charlie said, sitting down on her own bed, which was across from Annabeth's bed where her and Percy were seated, "Andrew asked me out! And I said yes!" Charlie had been having this crush on Andrew for about a month, and it was nice that he finally caught her signs and asked her out.

"Aw, Charlie," Annabeth said, trying to feel happy for her friend despite the fact that all she really wanted to do was go back to kissing her boyfriend, "That's just great!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" Charlie let out a large sigh, like it was some huge relief to tell Annabeth, "Okay, now I'll let you two go back to what you were doing."

She left the room quietly, so it was once again just Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl once again.

"So, where were we?" Annabeth asked, using the cheesy pick-up line.

"I don't know," Percy said, pretending to think, "You were asking me questions about _Much Ado About Nothing._"

"After that."

"Oh, is _that _what you were talking about?" He had a devilish look on his eyes as pulled her back into his arm and they were back where they left off last.

x-x-x

_Two Days Later_

Annabeth knew it was dangerous to call him by telephone, but she just _had _to find out how he did on his English test.

"Hello?" She was pretty sure it was Percy. Ever since he hit puberty and his voice got deeper, Annabeth was never 100% sure if it was him or Paul.

"Hi! It's Annabeth!" she said, just in case it wasn't Percy. If she was sure it was him, she might have said something a little more flirtatious and witty.

"Hey," he said, "So, I didn't _actually _get my test back."

"Oh." Annabeth said, feeling slightly disappointed, something had told her that he had gotten it back.

"But I did get my grade!"

"How?"

"Paul's my English teacher, remember? I just look over his shoulder when he's grading."

"Isn't that breaking the rules or something?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Or you could say I caught a glance when I was reaching for the remote," he said. She could practically visualize the smirk on his face.

"Fine," she said, "So did you win the bet?"

"Of course," He said, like it was totally obvious, "But it's really only because you helped."

"Aw, thanks," she said, feeling proud of herself, "Wait, what grade did you get?"

"A 85," he said, proudly. For her, that would have been a terrible grade. But for Percy, it was like a miracle.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, that's great!"

"Yeah, next time I have a test, I'm coming over."

"Definitely, when's that?"

"Tomorrow," he said, "See you in an hour!"

She smiled. Well, at least she'd be seeing him more frequently.

* * *

**I'd just like to say one thing about this. This one-shot kept switching it's main purpose and goal, which is why it almost has two main plots, intertwined with one another. I hope you liked it; it was actually a lot of fun to write. Please review! **


End file.
